


Love from the Shadows

by SakuraSamuraiGirl



Series: Merciful Red [8]
Category: Hellsing, 血界戦線 | Kekkai Sensen | Blood Blockade Battlefront
Genre: Blood Breed Leo, F/M, Merciful Red, Merciful Red AU, fem!Leonardo Watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraSamuraiGirl/pseuds/SakuraSamuraiGirl
Summary: Where was Alucard after the war with Millennium?





	Love from the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> For THIS story alone, this is an alternate pairing after Libra and Hellsing formed an alliance. Klaus and Leona are not in a relationship in THIS story. Readers had liked Alucard and Leona's interactions in the last Libra x Hellsing, this is for you LeoCard shippers! 
> 
> Enjoy!

If it wasn’t for their alliance with Sir Integra’s Helling Agency, Libra wouldn’t have been prepared for Millennium. Millennium was an organization that had descended from the Nazis of World War II. The organization was funded by the stolen silver and gold from their victims and other ill-gotten gains. Their one desire was for war. Pure, bloody, war and destruction. A simple and deadly desire. They had a great army that was distributed throughout the world in the most populated nations, such as England and the United States and within their capitals. Thanks to the information shared, Washington and its president were highly guarded with the weapons, tools, and experts in the extermination of the supernatural to protect them from the supernatural soldiers. London was hit particularly hard. Not only was Millennium attacking London, but the Vatican also joined the war and attacked Hellsing and Millennium! The war happened within a day, so many, many lives were lost. Millennium was defeated and Hellsing had lost many of its best and other allies. 

Walter, Sir Integra’s butler was lost after his betrayal. Gilbert mourned for his precious student. 

Pip, the leader of the Geese lost his physical form but became a soul-bound familiar belonging to Seras. 

Their rivals of the Vatican: Enrico Maxwell was killed in the war. It was up for debate if it was friendly fire.

Father Alexander died, and he was greatly mourned by members of the Iscariot and even by Sir Integra. The crazed zealot was bloodthirsty, but he was respected for his strength and devotion. Alucard certainly would have mourned for him. Klaus prayed for Alexander’s soul.

To Libra’s surprise, Alucard disappeared. It was unknown if the true vampire was dead or alive. Neither his master, Sir Integra, or his thrall, Seras knew of his whereabouts. 

Leona learned about his disappearance when Sir Integra requested that she used her Eyes to find him. Leona sadly reported that she couldn’t see him. When she searched for him, she explained, her sight kept turning itself onto her own form. She didn’t understand why.

Until, one night…

When Leona looked back on that night. She was impressed and in awe of Alucard’s pure vampiric power. He truly is the most powerful, the one and only Ancient of vampires. Leona was asleep when she had felt a heavy presence weighing down on her. She could hardly breathe, couldn’t move! She panicked unable to do anything! Then, she heard his voice, directly into her ear, speaking out from within her head.

“Shhhhh, shhhhh,” the voice held power, yet was gentle.

She felt hands on her body. Long, naked, elegant hands on her. A finger traced over her ear, her hair was being petted and combed. Another hand, a third hand, traced over lips, a fourth hand rested on her hip, holding her down in her position on her side. The fifth hand rested between her clenched thighs and the last hand rubbed her soft tummy. 

“M-my lord… Dracula!” Leona cried out.

Alucard, Dracula’s deep, dark laugh rumbled, and Leona swore it shook her entire apartment, or perhaps it was she who was shaking. He kissed her cheek and he was gone. Leona jumped out of bed and backed herself into one of the corners of her tiny room of an apartment. Her familiar, Sonic, peeked out of his personal drawer. Shivering and quaking, daring not the move though he wanted the comfort of Leona’s protective bosom. Her Eyes were wide open and searching for Alucard’s form. But she saw nothing, though she could sense his presence, still hovering around her. She scanned and scanned, searching deeper and deeper to find Alucard. Finally, she found a piece of him. It wasn’t as powerful as it was when she had first met him. Sticking to her corner, Leona reached out to her bedside table and turned on the lamp. The light herded the shadows to stand behind the things that made them. Leona looked down at her shadow. She blinked, and her Eyes once again dove deeper for the truth. 

Alucard was hidden in her shadow!

“…How?!” she squeaked.

There was purring hum and her shadow grew from the floor up to the ceiling to tower over Leona. Leona stared at the shadow’s form took shape into that of a man, dressed in dark clothes, wrapped with leather straps up and down his arms and legs. His mass of shadowy, wavy hair drooped over his shoulders and back like a dark curtain. His red eyes stared down on Leona so admiring and loving, it made her blush and she turned her head. Alucard made it quite clear that he liked Leona. He liked Leona very much at first sight and when she breathes his true name to him. Klaus was wary of the true vampire. This creature terrified Libra’s youngest member to flee her home and seek the Libra leader for protection. Klaus’ concerns were put at ease when he learned that the vampire was under the control of his childhood friend, Sir Integra. He trusted her and had faith that she could control him and prevent him from harming Leona. Though she wasn’t as afraid of Alucard as she had gotten to know him, Klaus was uncomfortable to see Leona uncomfortable with Alucard’s flirtations. He only knew him for less than half of an hour and he was incredibly handsy and stuck to Leona’s side physically invading her personal bubble! 

“W-what are you doing here?! I thought… we thought you were dead! Nobody could find you, not even me!”

“Ohhh, but you did, little Draculina,” Alucard chuckled.

He leaned over her, resting a pristine-white gloved hand on the wall above her head. Her shadow behind was caressed with the other hand.

“Remember how when you searched for me, your Eyes took you to yourself. I have hidden in your shadow.”

“What?! How can you do that?! I mean, you can’t cross over water…right? Without a coffin?”

Alucard threw back his head and cackled. Leona flushed in embarrassment and bowed her head. She flinched when her chin was lifted to look into his face. Alucard was smiling. It was part amusement and with an apologetic softness. He kissed her, at the very edge of the corner of her mouth. Leona whimpered. He kissed her again.

“Oh, little one. I was strong enough to catch a ride on a ship. Once I made it to land several hundred miles away north of Hellsalem’s Lot, I traveled on foot as a dog. Made good time and found you as I was losing strength and dove into your shadow before my master could think to request you to find me.”

His knees buckled, and he grunted as struggled to hold himself up. Leona reached out to him and helped him from hitting the ground.

“Alucard!”

“I am weak… I am trying to be rid of the many souls that dwell within me. It is high time for me to renew myself. That war revealed so many parts of me… I need time to reflect and regain myself. Please,”

Alucard’s knees hit the ground, not too hard for Leona still held him around his shoulders, using her vampiric strength. His long, dark branch-like arms wrapped around Leona’s waist in a hug. He pillowed his head beneath her breasts, his face burrowing into her stomach.

“Allow to me rest with you. Tell no one, not even my master. It is pointless for me to return to her in this state. I feel that I can heal myself with your help much quicker, but it will take time. Please, do this favor for me, Leonara.”

Leona flushed. Her full given name was so intimate and seductive as it rolled off Alucard’s tongue. She couldn’t say no to him. Seeing such a powerful creature on his knees, which his once terrifying aura that could be seen for miles like some nightmarish beacon was so insignificant compared to that. Alucard took a great risk to travel over the ocean and running for miles to find a safe place to heal. He had chosen her to help him, not his master or his thrall. Leona nodded and put a hand on his head. Oh, his hair was so silky. There wasn’t a single knot or tangle. Alucard purred and bumped his head into her hand like a cat. 

He melted into her shadow and Leona exhaled to relax her mind and muscles.

“Remember,” he murmured inside her mind. “Tell no one.”

Leona kept her promise. She was a little nervous the first few days since being aware of Alucard’s presence. Worried that she may give him away to professional fang hunters like Mr. Klaus. But, the very next day after Alucard revealed himself to her, Klaus greeted her with his usual gentleman’s greeting as he watered his plants. Steven was hard at work at the computer but raised his mug in greeting. Zapp was unconscious on the floor. Chain waved down on her from the second level of the room, beside Zed who was browsing for a new book to read. K.K. was in, performing maintenance with one of her pistols and finally, Gilbert entered with a cart with freshly baked pastries and a pot of tea with cups for everyone. 

No one suspected a thing. 

Not even the tiny coven she was apart of. As much as they come and go in her mind. They didn’t detect Alucard’s proximity to her person. Alucard hid well. So well that nobody but Leona could find him. It was scarily amazing of Alucard’s skill to be invisible. 

He did make his presence known when Leona was alone and in danger. Leona had a pacifist nature. It concerned people like Steven that though she was a Blood Breed that could if she wanted to rip any member of Libra to pieces, doesn’t use that ability to even protect herself. Klaus was concerned as well, but unlike Steven, understood her aversion to violence and respected her self-restraint. Zapp often took advantage of this and would push his luck until it became annoying or crossed over a line. Leona was quick to remind Zapp of her ability to hurt him badly, with a flick to his forehead or a simple “slap” with the flick of her wrist that would send Zapp flying or tumbling across the room. But, she knew Zapp and his incredible ability to bounce back onto his feet. With the denizens of Hellsalem’s on the streets, Leona either avoided them or if caught just allowed them to steal from them. There were times when Leona had to fight back or at the very least make a desperate attempt to escape when she met individuals with sexual desires that they wanted to force onto her or sell her to human traffickers. If unable to make a run for it, if available, Sonic is her first line of defense. The turned-mach monkey had no issues protecting his mistress with his two beast-forms. If alone, Leona would use her Eyes to scramble their vision. 

One day, Leona was reminded how dangerous Alucard was. If Leona was attacked from behind, she was a sitting duck. She couldn’t protect herself from whatever is outside her line of sight. Even with her greater sense of hearing and smell, there is a lot going on the streets of Hellsalem’s that could be a distraction. Leona was had taken her usual route to get home safely. Unfortunately, she was taken from behind and struck unconscious. She woke up on the ground of the alley, surprised not to be in some warehouse. Her stomach went into turmoil when she was surrounded by blood splatters. Their body mass was nothing but red human liquid and Beyondian blueish-green with stained clothing. Nothing was left to identify them. Leona fled from the scene quickly.

Once she reached her apartment she cried. Alucard appeared to sit beside her. He tried to touch her, but Leona scrambled away from him. Alucard sat in silence until she stopped crying.

“…. You’re a very violent monster.”

“I am,” he didn’t deny.

“Killing is second-nature to you. You enjoy it.”

“I was too angry to enjoy the kill, my Draculina. You’re a construct, a copy, an imitation of a vampire, but, you’re so pure, so sweet. You sit here and mourn for those,” Alucard’s face twisted to an ugliness that made Leona turn her face away. “…. You mourn for those people who were planning to violate you and probably sell you to be violated by those willing to pay to do so! You don’t enjoy killing. You’re far purer than even a virgin vampire like Policegirl!”

“She has a name!” Leona scolded.

Alucard smiled. He shifted closer and bent his neck to rest his head on top of Leona’s. 

“…. I know they were bad people… horrible people. But, even to save my own life, I just… I just can’t take another life! I can’t! Killing is my absolute last card if my life or somebody I care about life is in danger. I’ll have to get through plan A to Y, before getting plan Z which is me killing someone!... I’m sorry I got upset with you for protecting me… but, still… it was a bit much.”

“Hmph, anyone who even thinks of trying to hurt an angel like you deserves death.”

Leona shuddered and asked, “Why?”

She was lifted off the floor and laid on the bed. Vampire and Blood Breed stared at each other. Alucard’s gloves are ripped off his hands by his teeth. They grasped Leona’s face as he leaned over her. He decorates her face with delicate touches of his lips. Leona blushed and pushed his face away. Alucard didn’t stop, he kissed her hands, touching his lips along the knuckles to the tips of her fingers. She covered her face with hands and hide them by turning her back on him. Leona gasped when her hoodie was pushed over her back along with her shirt. He kissed her spine and held the sides of her waist as she tried to wiggle free and away. Leona gasped and snorted with giggles from the ticklish sensations of his caressing lips and hands. She was part disbelief, part fear, and part elated that someone a creature like Alucard that made Blood Breeds and even Elder Blood Breeds tremble in fear. This creature, a true vampire, found a fake Blood Breed like her, who allowed herself to be pushed around most of the time by beings that he considered nothing more than either prey or pests, irresistible and wanting to give her his love and affection. 

“Are you sure?”

Alucard turned Leona back on her back. Another stare between them and Leona’s Eyes opened, glowing red. She with a sigh she gave herself up to him. Alucard took and gave love to Leona all through the night.

Leona and Alucard shared many secret nights for many years together. Alucard shared his knowledge with Leona who was becoming a vampiric warrior who inflicted devastating blows, of course without killing, but many of their opponents often wished for death in their suffering. 

It was Alucard’s guidance when she saved the life of a fellow member of Libra who was on the verge of death and Leona, at the request of their dying breath, asked her to have turned them. Alucard guided her further in how to handle her first thrall. If it wasn’t for him, Leona felt that she would have made many mistakes on her own with them.

Leona watched as the closest members of Libra grew old. Watched as the grays and wrinkles appeared, heard the creaks and cracks of their bones as they age. Leona shared Alucard’s fascination and appreciation of the beauty of aging. Leona would wish at times that she aged along with them. Alucard shared her wished as well. Living for so long, Alucard admitted that it was lonely, which made him appreciate his relationships with huma. 

Leona and Alucard continued their intimate-symbiotic relationship for thirty years. Leona grew stronger alongside Alucard as he was close to rejuvenating himself. Leona would experience long periods of silence. She wouldn’t hear from Alucard for days or weeks. She would search for him within her shadow, into his state of mind. He was searching for the souls he had claimed for his own. The souls of his army, his followers, and the enemies he had slain and consumed their consciousness. With these last few souls, Leona loaned him her Eyes to find them, until he was left with one. 

“You’re just going to leave him?” Leona asked. “Are you okay with that?”

“He’s a special case.” Alucard smiled to reassure her. “Consider him a trump card. The little shit has powerful luck on his side.”

He was nearly ready. In the last five-years, Libra and Leona’s grown coven were noticing a different presence from Leona. Alucard’s presence was growing out of Leona. Finally, Leona couldn’t hide it anymore. 

Libra was celebrating its thirtieth anniversary on New Year’s. Sir Integra and the Hellsing Agency were of course invited. At the party, after Klaus gave his toast, thanking everyone for working so hard. Libra had come a long way. It had grown greatly, and many members were converted Blood Breeds. He also acknowledged their youngest members. Such as Lacey’s daughter who recently became a Blood Breed, who stood beside Cain, her husband, who was following in his mother’s footsteps in almost every way. Everyone raised their glass it was after that Alucard rose from her shadow and reappeared after so many years. Sir Integra stared at him and dropped her glass. Seras covered her mouth with her hands. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes.

“M-master?! Oh, I knew you would be coming back soon.”

Sir Integra regained her composure and eyed Alucard coolly. Alucard smiled lovingly and bowed before her.

“Alucard, you rotten bastard,” she growled. “How dare you make me wait for so long!”

“I’m sorry, master.”

Integra clicked her tongue, “No you’re not!” She looked over Alucard’s head and glared at Leona, who blushed and avoided her gaze in her glass. “Hmph, you were messing around with Libra’s own pet vampire!”

Alucard looked over his shoulder and winked at Leona, “Oh, I did indeed enjoy Libra’s pet vampire. Did we not have fun, my love?”

Leona’s blush reddened further and her stare into her glass deepened from the raised eyebrows and mouths that had fallen open in surprised. Integra rolled her eye. Slowly, she smiled warmly. 

“Well, welcome back, Count.”

“Indeed.”


End file.
